


寡嫂

by sakistucky



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakistucky/pseuds/sakistucky
Summary: Steve在看到Bucky的瞬间就爱上了他。可是Bucky却是自己名义上的嫂子，而且还是一个刚刚失去了丈夫的新寡。可是自己却无法自抑的爱上了他，想要拥有他。这一切都让Steve万分痛苦，直到Bucky情不自禁的吻了自己，一切都朝着不可控制的方向飞奔而去。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 涉及强暴，双性，大量的脏话，雷者慎。

Bucky趴在沙发上默默的哭泣，泪水从眼角滑落滴在沙发上晕开一片，鼻尖发红，眼睛也红肿着，鲜艳的嘴唇被他反复舔舐的亮晶晶的，汗湿的头发凌乱的贴在脸颊上，嘴角挂着一丝来不及咽下得口水。  
白色衬衫斜搭在腰间，半透明的材质根本遮挡不住Bucky的隐私。此刻，那幽媚的涧谷正不知羞耻的吮吸着，清澈的液体不断的的从中间流出，阴湿了沙发的布料。仔细观察便能发现，那一滩散发着淫荡气息的液体并不是从他的菊穴流出来的，而是从那个更加隐蔽更加迷人的花穴流出的。没错，这位趴在沙发上看起来身材和普通男人无异的人其实是个双性人。  
Bucky痛苦的在沙发上摩擦着自己的下半身，嘴里发出一声声撩人心玄的呻吟声，颤抖着把右手伸向自己挺立小巧的阴茎，急切的撸动着，手指不时地划过马眼，惹得自己浑身颤抖。Bucky的金属左手也没有闲着，揉捏拉扯着自己敏感的乳尖，冰冷的金属和火热的身体形成鲜明的对比，刺激的Bucky直翻白眼。可是还不够，这些远远不能满足自己。  
Bucky颤颤巍巍的把手伸向了那个一直不曾碰过的后穴，被淫液浸泡过的后穴出奇的柔软，轻轻松松的就容纳进入了一根手指。Bucky趴在沙发上，弓着身子，高高的把自己的臀部翘起来，手指在后穴里不停的抠挖着，找寻着那个能让自己更加兴奋舒服的点。一根两根，紧致的后穴已经容纳了三根手指了，可是自己还是没有找到那个点，那个明明很容易就被Steve找到的G点此时此刻就像是凭空失踪了一般，任Bucky怎么抠挖摸索就是找不到。  
好难受，好热，好烫，好辛苦，想要更粗更热的东西来安抚自己。  
Bucky终于受不了了，情欲越积越多，可是自己却无法得到相应的满足，达不到高潮的身体发出了最原始的反抗，如同火山喷发之前的积郁，明明已经足够多了却无法发到顶点，情欲的岩浆不断的在内部翻滚，Bucky只觉得自己已经快被自己的欲火烧死了。  
“呜，求你了Steve，求你了！”Bucky崩溃的哭出声，一遍又一遍的叫着Steve的名字，渴求着他的安抚。  
“如你所愿，Bucky。”Steve的声音从墙角的摄像头里传出来，声音低沉嘶哑，显然被Bucky刚才的行为刺激的兴奋不已。  
“啊——”Bucky尖叫出声，脖子高高的仰起，臀部和腰部剧烈的抖动，一副被刺激狠了的样子。  
“Bucky转过身啦，冲着摄像头打开双腿。”  
Bucky泪眼朦胧的望向摄像头，鲜红的嘴唇微微张开，嘴角边还挂着来不及咽下的涎水，大腿的肌肉不停的颤抖着，被过度的快感刺激的失神的Bucky听话的转过身子，对着摄像头打开了他的双腿。  
Bucky的股间湿滑一片，嫣红的花瓣朝两边翻开，露出里面的粉嫩的花心。小穴里面有一颗透明的珠子把Bucky的花径撑开，珠子高频率的颤动着，这发出嗡嗡的声音，刺激的花穴流出了更多的蜜汁。  
“想要更舒服吗，Bucky？那就求我。”  
“求你！求求你！”Bucky不假思索的恳求着，求Steve给予他更多的欢乐。  
“如你所愿，宝贝。”  
“啊——”Bucky尖叫出声，小穴剧烈的抽搐着，直接喷出了一股透明的液体，就连没人触碰的阴茎也射出一股淡淡的白浊。短暂高潮过后，Bucky脱力的瘫倒在沙发上，小穴还在不停的的痉挛着，吐出的蜜汁顺着大腿根流了下来，股间尽是一片湿滑粘腻。  
Bucky失神的望着天花板，脸上挂着从自己身体里面射出来的精液，红唇微启，那明显比正常男性大了一圈的胸部随着他的呼吸起伏着，甚至连他的下半身也似有生命一般跟着一张一翕的。花穴内的玩具还在跳动着，嗡嗡的响声提醒着Bucky刚才发生的事情，自己是怎么在Steve的视奸下哭泣的高潮，自己是怎样放荡的渴求着Steve的进入，甚至如果没有Steve的帮助，自己就无法发到高潮。  
这具淫乱的身体已经被他调教坏了。  
“舒服吗，Bucky？你舒服了，我这里可是硬的发疼，你知道该怎么做吧，别拒绝我，等我回来。”Steve的声音如同来自地狱的魔鬼在Bucky的耳边不停的叫嚣着。Bucky蜷缩起来早已经被看光的身体，背向Steve的监控，不料却引来了对方的不满。  
“不准转过去！我命令你转过身来！不要试图惹我生气，否则后果你知道的。”  
Bucky身体一僵，然后慢慢的转过身来，蓄满泪水的眼睛幽幽的望向监控镜头，充满了不甘和怨怼。  
仅仅就那一眼，Steve觉得自己的老二硬的简直要爆炸了，那双蓝绿色的眼睛里满是泪水，那种不甘心却又无可奈何的眼神对Steve来讲简直是世界上最强力的春药。那个在平时总是风度翩翩，总是一种拒人千里之外的冷淡态度的人，现在还不是每天跪在渴求着自己的精液。  
“别用这种眼神看我，你这样只会让我很想干你。”Steve的话让Bucky如堕冰窟，这个男人绝对说到做到，他就是现世的撒旦，不，他比撒旦更可怕，最起码撒旦不会对自己哥哥的妻子做出这种事情。  
Bucky是被Rogers家族买从人贩子手里买来的，那个名叫steive的瘦弱男人，在一群穷凶极恶的人贩子手里把自己救了下来，让自己不至于被卖入夜店被那些上流的变态操烂。Bucky的右手摸着自己的金属左臂，这只胳膊是他送给自己的生日礼物，上面的星星还是那个人亲手给自己画上去的。Bucky泪眼朦胧的看着手臂上的红色五角星，眼泪不自觉的流了下来，Stevie你究竟在哪里，你快回来好不好。他们都说你死了，可是我不信。  
Bucky赤身裸体的躺在沙发上，灯光打在他的身上，明暗交汇，形成了一种异样的美感，仿佛散发着圣光一般。Bucky的睫毛轻颤，慢慢的睁开眼睛，恍惚之间仿佛看到了他的小Stevie在对他微笑挥手。  
“Stevie……”Bucky伸出健康的右手，似乎想要抓住什么。  
“你去哪里了，我好想……”话未说完，Bucky直觉的喉咙一紧，一股强烈的窒息感把他从黑暗拉入现实。  
“Steve……”是Steve，Bucky彻底清醒了过来。  
“搞清楚，我到底是谁，我可不是我那个病秧子似的哥哥，别再让我从你嘴里听到他的名字，否则我会把你干到再也不会叫他的名字。”Steve松开Bucky细瘦的脖子，冷漠的脸上看不出一丝情绪上的变化，嘴里说着和平时一样的狠话，可是Bucky却瑟瑟发抖，因为他感觉到到Steve刚才是真的生气了。Bucky摸着自己的脖子，仍然心有余悸，那个男人绝对说到做到，他会杀了自己的。  
Bucky曾经无数次的向别人追问Stevie的下落，可是得到的答案无一例外——那个男人已经死亡。可是一个活生生的人，怎么能说没有就没有了呢？仿佛伴随太阳升起而消散的露珠，又如同小美人鱼变换成的泡沫，刹那间的消逝好像从来都没有出现过他的生命里。  
在Stevie失踪近一个月的某一天早上，家里来了这个名叫Steve的男人，他说他是已故Stevie的亲弟弟，长着一张可以说是同一模具刻画出来的脸，只是Steve的脸部线条更加凌厉，浓眉紧皱，嘴唇微抿，给人一种难以喘息的压迫感。  
Steve住了进来，Bucky和这个从名义上是自己小叔子的男人就这样生活在了一个屋檐下，没有早安问候，也没有像家人一样共进晚餐，明明生活在一起却如同陌生人，就像悬崖边的滚石达到了一种巧妙的平衡。直到有一天晚上，Steve喝的烂醉如泥不省人事，被黑人管家Sam开车送了回来了。  
“夫人，少爷喝醉了，本来应该留宿在主宅，可是他一直叫着要到您这里来，所以我……”  
“啊，没关系，交给我吧，我会照顾好他的，您放心就好了。”  
“那辛苦夫人了。老夫人那边还等着我回话，我就先走了，少爷就拜托给您了。”  
Bucky从Sam手中接过那个好大的男人，健硕的身躯压的Bucky踉跄了两步。  
Bucky把Steve放在一楼的客房，他太沉了，自己一个人根本就没有办法把他送到二楼的卧室。Bucky脱掉Steve的外套，有除掉了他的鞋子，打了一盆热水来给Steve擦拭身体。  
Bucky拿着湿热的毛巾擦拭这Steve的脸颊，不禁感叹到他们倆兄弟长的真的好像，长长的睫毛，高挺的鼻梁，就连紧闭的嘴角似乎都一模一样，Steve简直就是翻版的大号Stevie。Bucky不由自主的用手描摹着Steve的眉毛，顺着他的眉头划过他的鼻梁，最终把手指放在他的嘴唇上。Steve的鼻息打在Bucky的手上，温润潮湿，空气中仿佛弥漫着一股化不开的暧昧气息。  
Bucky痴迷的盯着Steve，不自主的俯下身子在Steve的嘴角印下一个吻。他实在是太思念Stevie了。  
就在Bucky起身离开的时候，只觉脖子一沉，嘴唇被狠狠地咬住，一根湿热的东西企图撬开自己的嘴唇，是Steve的舌头！Bucky瞬间反应过来，急切的推搡着，可是瘦弱的Bucky那里是Steve的对手，很快便被压在了床上。  
挣扎之中Bucky用左手一巴掌扇在了Steve的脸上，对方果然停下了动作。Bucky的心脏狂跳，眼里蕴满了水汽，不知所措的看着Steve的脸颊，像一个做错事情的小孩子。Steve伸出舌头添了一下嘴角，嘶，流血了。  
“对……对……对不起……是你先……”Bucky语无伦次的道歉，身体轻轻的颤抖着。  
“是你先亲我的。”Steve居高临下的看着Bucky，面无表情的说到。  
“对……对不起，我向你道歉，我……我……我只是太想念Stevie了，你两个长的……”  
“长的很像。”Steve抢先说到，“所以说，你是欲求不满了吗？我亲爱的嫂子。你打得这一下可真疼啊，都流血了，你难道不行该做点什么吗？”Steve看着惊慌失措的Bucky，不由得萌生出想要狠狠欺负他的欲望。  
“啊，那个……你，你等一下，我去拿急救箱……你……啊！”Bucky挣扎着起来，准备去隔壁拿那个steive专属的急救箱。可是刚起身就被Steve拽住，带到了怀里，吓得Bucky尖叫出声。  
“不必了，用你的嘴给我舔一舔，它就会好了。”Steve从背后抱住Bucky，强迫他抬起头和自己对视，大拇指色情的在Bucky红润的嘴唇上开会摩擦。  
Bucky只觉得自己耳内嗡鸣，Steve的气息喷洒在自己的耳根和脖子，裸露的肌肤仿佛被烫伤了一般，手臂汗毛竖起，心脏不受控制的狂跳，连呼吸都变得困难。  
“你，你，在说什么？”Bucky难以置信的看向Steve，语气里满是疑惑，眼睛里充满了不可思议，仿佛自己幻听了一般。  
“我说，用你的嘴，你做的错事，难道不应该由你自己来解决吗？”  
Steve不等Bucky反应过来，捏着他的下颌骨就吻了上去。Bucky瞪大了眼睛，挣扎着，抵御对方唇舌的进攻，可是自己那里是Steve的对手，很快便败下阵来，连双手都被对方按在的头顶动弹不得。  
Bucky被亲的头晕目眩，脚底发软，大脑宕机，泪眼模糊的靠在Steve身上喘息着。还没等到回过神来，就被对方丢在了床上，Bucky觉得自己的脑子更晕了，仿佛喝醉酒的人是他而不是Steve。  
看着Steve脱掉了上衣，Bucky脑子里一片空白，隐隐知道知道接下来会发生什么，可是大脑却无法发出指令，如同断线的玩偶任由对方摆布。  
“放心，我会让你舒服的，我比我那个病秧子哥哥有能力。”Steve捉起Bucky的手放在自己的胸肌上，另一只手趁机解开了Bucky的衬衣，在他的腰侧摩挲着。  
Bucky感受着从Steve心脏传来的律动，感觉自己的心跳和他达成了共振，一起疯狂的跳动着。不，自己的心跳更快，Bucky觉得自己的心脏马上就要从嗓子里蹦出来了，这种感觉让Bucky不知所措。往常他只和steive进行到亲吻这一步就停止了，因为碍于Stevie的身体，他们两个从来都没有做到过最后，就连互相安抚都很少做。  
Steve扯开Bucky的上衣，露出Bucky较一般男性而言丰满柔软的乳房。Steve揉捏拉扯着Bucky的乳尖，惹得Bucky轻轻颤抖。在Steve的玩儿弄下，Bucky的乳尖像小石头一样硬挺着，粉嫩的乳尖就像一朵含苞待放的蔷薇花，等待着Steve的采撷。Steve一口含住Bucky的乳尖，大力的吮吸着，舌头灵活的在上面耍着花样，间或用牙齿磨咬。未经人事的乳头被如此玩弄，刺激的Bucky低低的呻吟着。  
Bucky咬着嘴唇，迷茫的看着在埋首于自己胸前的Steve，本想推开他的手却放在了他金黄的头发上，轻轻的抚摸着。  
“别这么对待它，张开嘴，我想听你的声音。”Steve把手伸进Bucky的嘴里，解救了被Bucky咬的发白的嘴唇。  
Steve恶劣的用自己的手指捉住Bucky的舌头，模拟性交的动作在他的嘴里戳弄着，来不及咽下的津液说着Bucky的嘴角流了出来，整个嘴唇都变得湿漉漉的。  
“你可真淫荡啊，流了这么多的口水。”Steve把濡湿的手指从Bucky嘴里抽出来，伸进Bucky的内裤里握住他已经半勃的阴茎，灵活的揉捏着。  
本已经被快感弄得七荤八素的Bucky，在Steve的手伸到内裤里的时候却如梦惊醒一般剧烈的挣扎着。  
“不！不要！不要！”  
“都已经这样了，再说不要是不是有点晚了！”Steve抓住Bucky的手放在自己已经勃起的阴茎上，“你现在说不要，是不是也得问问它答不答应。”Steve把手从Bucky下半身拿出来，在灯光的映照下闪着淫靡的光泽。  
“你看看，你已经这么湿了，却还口不对心的说着不要，看来你的身体要比你的嘴诚实多了。”  
Bucky满脸通红的看着Steve，脑子里如同爆炸一般噼里啪啦的响着，耳朵阵阵嗡鸣，完全不知道Steve在说什么。Bucky很害怕，他不知道自己又做错了什么，他知道Steve很生气，因为他的面部表情和红房子的那些人一模一样，上次自己看到这个表情的时候，自己为之付出了一条手臂的代价。  
“不要，我求求你不要，我什么都愿意给你做。什么都可以……”Bucky反复的恳求着Steve，希望他能够对自己手下留情，泪水不自觉的流了出来，糊了一脸，看起来好不狼狈。  
可是正在性头上的Steve那里肯轻易放过Bucky，冷哼一声，粗暴的扯开了Bucky的裤子。Bucky挣扎着体向Steve，可是却被一把抓住了脚腕，双腿被大大的分开。Steve用领带把Bucky的双手绑在了床头，用自己的双腿死死地压制住，强迫Bucky打开双腿。  
Bucky剧烈的挣扎着，可是却无法撼动Steve分毫。Bucky绝望的看向上方，嘴里喃喃的叫着Stevie的名字。  
“你清醒一点，我可不是他！”Steve愤怒的甩了Bucky一巴掌，Bucky被打得歪过头去，嘴角流出了一丝鲜血。眼泪不受控制的流着，在枕头上留下一片濡湿的痕迹。  
“不要，我不要，不……”  
当Steve粗鲁的脱下Bucky仅剩的白色内裤以后，却被眼前的一幕惊呆了。在娇小的男性器官下面有一条粉嫩的缝隙，而且挂着晶莹的液体，他的男嫂子是个双性人。Steve不由得感叹，原来他那个病秧子似的哥哥还有这种艳福。  
“怪不得你这么湿，我说再怎么淫荡的男人也不可能湿成你这样，原来你是个深藏不露的尤物，怎么样，我那个病秧子的哥哥能满足你吗？荡妇。”Steve一巴掌拍在Bucky的臀部，被掌掴的剧烈羞耻感以及秘密被发现的恐惧感让Bucky剧烈的颤抖着，身体变得滚烫发热，弥上了一层诱人的粉红色。  
“不，不是，不是这样的。”Bucky啜泣着反驳着，强烈的羞耻感让Bucky无地自容，鹌鹑似的瑟缩着，却被Steve捏住下巴，强行的扭过头来和他对视。  
Bucky的脸颊红肿着，鲜红的掌印明晃晃的控诉着Steve的暴行，嘴角还挂着一丝血迹，泪水糊了一脸，整个人看起来惨极了。  
“还是说，你只能让他一个人操，明明湿成这样，却还说不要？你在跟我调情吗？可是我还是比较喜欢你直接一点，放浪的求我操你。”Steve粗暴的揉捏着Bucky的乳头，拉扯着按压着，Bucky的身体在Steve的亵玩下颤抖着，豆大的泪珠不停的滑落，Bucky死死地咬着自己的嘴唇，努力的不让自己发出一丝可耻的声音。  
Steve冷哼一声，“你既然这么想当贞洁烈妇，那我就满足你！”  
Bucky根本没有时间思考Steve这句话的意思，只觉得下半身传来被撕裂的巨痛，Steve硕大的阴茎直接捅进了自己的身体。Bucky瞪大了眼睛，痛呼出声，手腕在挣扎中磨出了血痕，却不及心脏的万分之一。和身体一同被撕裂的还有心脏，Bucky觉得自己的心被刀子硬生生的豁开了一个口子，鲜血从裂口处喷涌而出，灌入自己的肺部，就连呼吸都带着鲜血的味道。  
Steve疯狂的挺动着自己的身体，鲜血的味道更是给了他无形的刺激，Bucky的双腿被架在Steve肩膀上，鲜血润滑过的甬道让对方的进出更加容易。  
“为什么……”  
“都是你勾引我的。”Steve喘息着回答道。  
“是我？都是我的错……错了……我……”Bucky嘴里小声地嘀咕着，似乎在对自己讲，也似乎在对Steve讲。  
“对，都是你，都是你勾引的！我才会这样！你让我如此的痛苦！都是你让我变得如此的疯狂！”Steve怒吼着，一下又一下的贯穿了Bucky的身体。  
Bucky像破布娃娃一样挂在Steve的身上，平日里亮晶晶的眼睛此时此刻已经完全失去了平日的神采，光明和希望正在他的眼中逐渐消失，取而代之的是无尽的黑暗和凄惨的绝望。  
Steve把Bucky的双手解开，让他搂着自己的肩膀以减轻一丝痛处，与此同时，他变换角度戳弄着，寻找找那个能让Bucky舒服的G点，左手揉捏着臀部，右手摸向了Bucky的阴蒂灵活的揉捏着。  
Bucky突然抽搐了一下，嘴里发出了一丝柔媚的呻吟，下半身也迅速涌出一股热流淋在了Steve的龟头上。Bucky迅速的捂住自己的嘴，以防自己再发出什么声音，刚才那种酥麻的感觉让Bucky变得不知所措起来。  
Steve嘴角上扬露出一个果然如此的笑容，然后更加卖力的朝着那个点进攻。  
在Steve的操弄下Bucky的手再也挡不住自己的呻吟声，Bucky浑身酥软的靠在Steve的胸膛上，双手无力的垂在身边，口水从他的嘴角流出滴落在Steve的胸口，自己的阴茎也颤抖着释放出了一丝白浊。Bucky看着自己射在Steve腹肌上的精液脑子里一片空白，仿佛已经彻底坏掉了。  
“呵，这么快就射了，你真是淫荡的不行啊，明明嘴里说着拒绝，可是又不知廉耻的射了我一身，来，尝尝你自己的味道，看看有多么淫荡。”Steve携一抹白浊放入Bucky嘴里，手艺捉住他的舌头不停的玩弄着，让Bucky流出了更多的口水。  
预想中的挣扎并没有到来，Bucky乖巧的让Steve的手指在自己的嘴里模拟着性交的动作，傻呆呆的吞咽掉自己的精液，失神的模样刺激的更加Steve疯狂的挺弄着自己的身体。  
Bucky低低的呻吟着，身体随着Steve的挺弄一上一下的颤动着，Steve的阴茎是如此的硕大，每一下都操弄到自己的最深处，自己也会因此流出更多的液体，甚至还射了对方一身。这对Bucky的打击不亚于听到steive失踪的消息，自己真的放荡到连被人强奸都感觉得到舒服，甚至自己还挺起腰身主动迎合Steve的侵犯。当自己的大脑终于慢悠悠的意识到这一点的时候，Bucky一口咬上Steve的肩膀痛哭出声。  
Steve闷哼，嘴角却不自觉的上扬，自己的目的从来都不是强奸，而是让这场如同强奸一般的性爱变成一场合奸，他要的从来都不仅仅是Bucky的肉体，而是他的心灵，他全部的由内而外的一切。  
Steve想要Bucky彻底的爱上自己。  
Steve在看到Bucky第一眼的时候就爱上他了，可是他却是自己名义上的那个从未见过面的病秧子哥哥的妻子，也就是自己的嫂子。在和Bucky相处的日子里，自己对所谓的哥哥的嫉妒如同火焰一般焚烧着自己的理智，明明steive已经死了，可是那个人却依然思念着他，每天都在打听着他的消息。明明自己比那个人更加的强壮，更加能够给他幸福，可是他却从来都不肯看自己一眼，仅仅是在自己睡觉的时候偷偷的来自己的屋里，站在床边静静的看着自己，然后再回到自己的房间偷偷的哭泣。  
Steve庆幸自己长了一张和自己那短命鬼哥哥一样的脸，能够让Bucky对自己产生迷恋的感觉，可是每当看到Bucky对着自己的脸露出那种深情的表情，其实心里想着的其实是steive的时候，愤怒如同海啸一般铺天盖地的向自己涌来。那种深陷沼泽无法自拔，越是挣扎就越是深陷的感觉已经要把Steve逼疯了。  
终于，这一切终于在Bucky控制不住吻上自己的那一刻如同火山喷发一般不可阻挡的爆发了。自己强暴了Bucky，可是他终于是属于自己的了，而且完完全全的只属于自己一个人。在进入Bucky身体的一瞬间Steve就知道了，自己的短命鬼哥哥从来都没有真真正正的拥有过他。  
Bucky现在是属于自己的了，谁都抢不走。  
Steve疯狂的律动着，在最后高潮的一瞬间死死地把Bucky按在自己的阴茎上，让他承受住自己全部的精液，Steve温柔的抚摸着Bucky微微隆起的腹部，也许这里会怀上一个属于他们两个人的孩子。  
“我爱你，成为我的人吧，真正的只属于我一个人。” Bucky哆嗦着靠在Steve的身上，被内射的事实让自己觉得眼前发黑，在自己的意识彻底陷入黑暗之前，Bucky仿佛听到Steve饱含深情的对自己说「我爱你。」  
呵，怎么可能，他只是一个强奸自己嫂子的强奸犯。Bucky嗫嚅着，真想骂一句脏话，可仅仅说了一个「你」字便彻底的昏迷了过去。


	2. Chapter 2

 Bucky侧身躺在床上，目光呆滞的看向前方，下半身盖着薄薄的丝被，遮挡住无限的春光，赤裸的上半身全是大大小小昭示着占有欲的吻痕，脖颈处甚多。棕色的头发被人顺在耳后，露出白嫩敏感的耳根，仔细看就会发现，就连耳根处也印着一枚深红如火的吻痕，还有脖子上还有着几枚不甚清晰的齿痕。这一切都清清楚楚的提醒着Bucky他昨夜到底经历了怎么样的暴行。

看着Bucky在迷茫中向自己伸出右手时，Steve是激动的，是开心的，他的心脏疯狂的跳动着，他想Bucky或许已经爱上了自己，对自己放下了芥蒂，否则怎么会向自己伸出右手。可是当Steve听到「Stevie」的名字时，愤怒、嫉妒、暴虐的情绪如同雪崩海啸一般向他袭来，那种愤怒又无力的感觉让他脑内嗡嗡作响。身体先于脑子做出了最原始的反映，Steve掐住了Bucky的脖子，用最恶毒的语言羞辱着他，可是看着对方通红盈泪的双眼，自己不但不觉得有丝毫报复的快感，反而觉得胸口如同被巨石压住一般，闷闷的，就连喘息都变得痛苦不堪。

“求你了……不要……你让我做什么都可以……”

Bucky在求自己，Bucky是需要自己的，一股异样的感觉在Steve心里生根发芽，这种快感像病毒一样侵蚀着他神经，让着他不自觉的做出更多伤害Bucky的事情。

“我喜欢你的恳求声，多说几句，我也许就会放过你。”Steve咬着Bucky的耳骨，在他的耳边轻轻的说出这句充满诱惑的话，如同撒旦引诱着亚当和夏娃吃下智慧的果实，魔鬼从来都是魔鬼，和魔鬼做过交易的人都将会下入地狱。可是明明知道对方是魔鬼却依然不受控制的受到了对方的诱惑，在对方为自己编织的谎言里沉迷。

被蛛网捕捉住的蝴蝶，无论如何挣扎都逃脱不掉蜘蛛的陷阱，不断的挣扎只会加速死亡的到来，被吃拆入肚仅仅是时间的问题，只可惜那只美丽的蝴蝶不懂。

“求……求你，我错了，求你……求你原谅我Steve，我错了，我不敢了。”Bucky跪在Steve的脚下卑微的恳求着，求Steve今天可以放过自己。「Stevie」的名字早已经成为了二人之间的禁忌，可是自己却得意忘形的叫了出来。

下巴被捏住，跪在脚下的人被迫抬头，泪水顺着眼角滑进发丝，被泪水打湿的睫毛抖动着，鼻尖微微发红，嘴唇被他死死地咬住直到充血发红，美丽而又脆弱的。

“放过你的嘴唇，你的一切都是我的，你没有权利这么伤害它。”Steve用大拇指揉搓着Bucky柔软的嘴唇，语气温柔却让人不寒而栗。

“你知道还怎么做，做的好，我会考虑放过你。”这是魔鬼在诱惑天使堕落的声音，这是Steve在诱惑Bucky的声音。会万劫不复的，一个声音在Bucky的脑海里叫嚣着，可是Bucky依旧是受到了Steve的引诱。

Bucky用手解开Steve的皮带，然后熟练的用嘴巴扯开他的内裤，握住对方已经勃起的硕大撸动揉捏着。Bucky目光低垂，抿了一下红艳艳的嘴，最终还是把Steve的老二含在嘴里。

Bucky吮吸这Steve的阴茎，舌头扫过茎身，舔舐着凸起的经络。马眼里流出的腥稠的液体在Bucky的口腔里散开，专属Steve的味道侵袭着Bucky的味蕾。健康的右手揉捏着Steve的卵蛋，左手划过他的鼠蹊，冰冷的触感让Steve发出舒爽的喟叹，鼓励式的抚摸着Bucky的头发。

“宝贝，你的嘴可真是个宝藏，你以前是不是也这么给我哥哥吸，真是淫荡啊。”明明知道不是，明明知道这个人的第一次都是自己的，明明记得他第一次的生涩，却依然说出这种让对方痛苦的话。明明每次看到对方哭泣，自己也难受到要死，却无法控制的一次又一次的伤害着他，Steve想自己大概就是个变态，从爱上自己嫂子的那一刻起，自己就已经不正常了。

听到Stevie的名字，Bucky不由得身体一颤，尖锐的虎牙就这么嗑在了Steve的老二上。Steve痛呼一声，“操，你他妈是想把它咬下来吗！”

Bucky被Steve暴怒的声音吓到了，半跪的身体一软直接跪坐在了地上，Steve的老二也从嘴里滑出。Bucky低着头被吓得瑟瑟发抖，心脏都快从喉咙里蹦出来，他不敢看Steve，害怕看到对方不悦的脸色，更害怕自己又做出什么惹怒对方的表情和动作。可就算是这样，Steve还是暴怒生气了。

“你还念着那个已经死掉的人！仅仅是说到他的名字你就无法接受了吗！你搞清楚一点，现在操你的是我，可不是那个该死的病鬼！他已经死了！”Steve暴躁的拉起跪在地上的人，捏开他的嘴巴就操了进了去。

Bucky努力张开嘴承受着Steve的进出，希望他能够得到安慰从而放过自己。可是自己的顺从非但没有取悦到对方，反而使他更加的粗暴，每一下进出都直捣喉咙，顶的Bucky干呕难耐，满脸通红，泪水不自觉的模糊了双眼。

单方面的性爱对Bucky来讲堪比炮烙之刑，Steve粗大火热的阴茎如同一根滚烫的铁棍在嘴里操弄着，一下又一下，不知过了多久，Steve终于释放了出来了，浓稠咸腥的精液涌入Bucky的喉咙，幸亏有经验，不至于再次被呛到，Bucky尽力的放松着自己的喉咙，努力的吞咽着Steve的精液，可是依然有来不及咽下的液体顺着他的嘴角留下来，滴在地毯上留下一滴见证的印迹。Bucky现在只觉得自己喉咙肿痛，脸颊酸胀，口水流了一脖子，嘴里满是浓稠腥粘的味道。

然而，真正让Bucky感到绝望痛苦的，是在这一场毫无感情，甚至可以称之为暴力的惩罚中，自己的下半身不受控制湿了。大量湿滑的液体从自己的女穴中不断流出，甚至连地毯都已经被打湿了一大片。心理上的抗拒和生理上的渴求简直要把Bucky逼疯了，难道自己真的就如同Steve说的一样，是一个下贱到喜欢被别人强奸都能获得快感的婊子。

“你这是什么表情？你露出这种不情愿的表情给谁看？我都操了你这么多回了，都没能让你忘掉那个人！看着我！我命令你看着我！”Steve生气的怒吼着。

“他到底哪里好了！我又有那里比不上他！为什么这么久了你的眼里就只有他没有我！那个懦弱无能的人有什么好让你迷恋的！他就该去死！”Steve捏着Bucky的下巴，恶狠狠的说着这些让他嫉妒到发疯的话。是的Steve嫉妒他那个自己从未见过面的哥哥，甚至是恨他，为什么他死了还能独占着Bucky的思念和爱慕，自己做了这么多却依旧无法让那个人正眼看自己。每次！每一次！只要Bucky盯着自己的脸想到的就永远都是他，凭什么自己就只能做他的替代品！

“他那里都比你好！”Bucky大声说到，“你只会强迫我，对我做出那样的事情……”

Bucky愤怒至极，用力的甩开Steve的钳制，愤恨不甘的看着对方。

Steve楞了一下，他已经很久没有看到对方如此强硬的态度了，仅仅因为自己说了那句「他就应该去死」就如此大的反应。

“可是他已经死了，就连尸体都找不到，家族甚至没有给他立一个像样的衣冠冢。”

“那是因为他肯定还活在这个世界上！”

“你凭什么这么确定。”

“因为他说过要陪我到世界的尽头！”

“呵，这种骗人的誓言是人都会说，你醒醒吧！jerk！”

Bucky愣住了，连眼泪都停止滑落，记忆被拉回到半年前。

“Bucky我从不喜欢对人许诺任何的誓言，因为那些都是骗人的，可是我还是相对你说，I'm with you till the end of the line.”

“我爱你，my little punk.”

“我更爱你，jerk.”

彼此爱的誓言还回荡在别墅的客厅里，相互拥吻的画面仿佛发生在昨天。那么近又那么远，看似近在眼前，却早已物是人非。那个会敲着自己自己的脑袋骂自己jerk的男人早已经不在自己的身边了。

Bucky抽噎着，即使在被强迫吞咽着Steve的老二和精液的时候，也仅仅只是无声麻木的留着眼泪。此时此刻，对Stevie的思念如同雪崩海啸一般向他袭来，沉溺于对方给予的肉体欢愉的罪恶感折磨着Bucky的神经，泪水不受控制的涌出，落在地上，也砸在Steve的心上。

“你就这么想他？”Steve眉头紧皱，觉得自己的心脏被活生生的开了一道口子，只觉得眼前发黑，脱力的坐在沙发上，就像失血过度的瘾君子，明明痛的要死，却依旧上瘾一般的扑向他的可卡因。

Bucky就是Steve的毒品，美好而又致命，明知不可触碰却依旧无法控制。

Bucky不语，低声啜泣。

“可是他回不来了，你心知肚明，却依然自欺欺人。你说我强迫你，可你却又何尝不是把我当做他的替身，沉溺在其中。”

Bucky听到了自己心脏破碎的声音，Steve的嘲讽从心脏的裂缝中呼啸而过，发出凄惨的悲鸣声，那是灵魂在恸哭。

“是，我很恶劣，但是我的心里从来都只有他。”

 “就连和我上床，你想的也是他！？”

嫉妒的火焰吞噬着Steve的理智，他快疯了，大脑传来的阵阵钝痛让他眼前发黑，耳内嗡鸣，但是Bucky的话却一字不落的落入耳中，如同一把钝刀在自己的胸口上反复划割着。

“是，从来都是，以后也是。”Bucky说完这句话，绝望的闭上了眼睛。

Steve只觉得头痛欲裂，似乎有什么东西要从脑袋里冲出来。细瘦的胳膊，白色的衣衫，刺眼的手术灯，蓝色的药剂，骨骼崩裂开的疼痛，如同走马灯一般在Steve的脑海里播放着，一时之间竟分不清现实与幻境。

玻璃破碎成片，暗红色的血液在地毯上绽放成花，衬衣白色和血液的红色交织在一起，在Steve的脑海里形成一股诡异的画面。

“病人血压太低，需要加压……”

“斯特兰奇博士……排异反应……”

“快找厄斯金博士和霍华德先生过来！快……”

刺眼的灯光，冰凉的手术刀，女人的惊呼，被叫做斯特兰奇的人是谁？厄斯金和霍华德又是谁？自己是在做手术？自己快要死了？为什么自己丝毫记不得与之相关的事情？

“啊呃呃————”Steve抱着自己的脑袋痛苦的蜷缩在一起。剧烈的疼痛简直要把Steve撕裂，金色的头发被他纂在手里无情的蹂躏着，原本梳的一丝不苟的头发被他抓得乱糟糟的，眉头紧皱，蓝色的眼睛里充满了痛苦和疑惑。Steve痛苦的嘶吼着，面色苍白，头上还冒着冷汗，原本红润的嘴唇此时此刻也因为疼痛被牙齿咬成了白色。

“滚开，别碰我！”Bucky应声倒地，花瓶在耳边炸裂，尖锐的碎片划伤了自己的右臂，鲜血瞬间涌出。

冰冷和疼痛交织，压抑和绝望融合。

鲜血喷出的时候，Bucky以为自己会死掉，可是疼痛的右臂清楚的提醒着自己依然活着的事实，失血过多使得自己眼前阵阵发黑，手臂的伤口已经被处理过了，洁白绷带包裹住了伤口，苍白纤细的手上插着吊针，冰冷透明的液体一滴一滴的流入体内，从指尖开始的冰凉感通过血液流入心脏，又由心脏泵至全身。五脏六腑都被冻结成冰，Bucky睁大双眼出神的盯着墙壁上的画，看不出丝毫的情绪波动，一滴泪水顺着他的眼角滑落，迅速的消失在栗棕色的发丝里。

好冷，连眼泪都是冰的。

从走廊传来脚步的声，Bucky微微侧过望向门口，一双优质的黑色皮鞋出现在了Bucky的视野里。

“夫人。”说话的是管家Sam，“少爷已经被送回主宅了，斯特兰奇医生说少爷的状态不太好，想问一下少爷最近有没有什么反常的行为。毕竟，您和少爷呆在一起的时间最长。”

Bucky抬眼，苍白干裂的嘴唇嚅嗫了几下，轻声叹息。

“没有，他平时很正常，”Bucky停顿了一下，手指微攥，牙齿咬住嘴唇，轻轻侧头背向Sam，“我们从未有过过多的接触。完全没有。”像是迫切的证明着什么，Bucky否认着Steve和自己的一切。

“夫人，你可以说出来的，那些……”

“没有！什么都没有！”Bucky打断了Sam的话，胸口剧烈的起伏着。

果然，他们知道了。她们知道自己和Steve做爱了，知道自己像一个婊子一样在Steve的身下苦苦哀求着，求他操自己。Bucky拉了拉盖在身上的毯子，单薄的身躯蜷缩成一团，看起来是那么孤单无靠，就像脆弱易碎的花瓶。

看着躺在床上的Bucky，Sam低头陷入了沉思，他不明白Sarah夫人为什么要这样做，她明明很喜欢Bucky不是么，否则她也不会允许让他们两个结婚不是么。

Sam还记得自己第一次见到Bucky的场景。衣服破破烂烂的挂在身上，藏不住的伤痕布满全身，左臂垂落在身侧，已经变得黢黑发紫，脏乱的头发贴在脸侧，满脸的污垢，看不出原来的样子。小心翼翼的打量着周围，蓝绿色的大眼睛水光粼粼的，在灯光下如同一对会发光的奇异宝石。右手紧紧的抓着少爷的衣服，明明比少爷还要高出一个头，看起来却还没有少爷健壮。

少爷说他叫Bucky，父母双亡，家里已经没有人了。被债主卖到红房子当努力受尽了虐待，自己把他买了回来，希望Sarah夫人能够同意他留在自己的身边。Sarah夫人生性善良，一直很宠少爷，便同意让Bucky留下来。

爱情是酸涩甜蜜的。

爱情的种子在少年的心中被埋下，随着时间的灌溉抽枝发芽，茁壮成长。庄园里充满了二人的欢声笑语，花房里，阁楼上，大树下，小桥边，都留下了两人相爱的足迹。吹拂的微风把他们的爱意送到世界各地，狂风骤雨让他们的爱日益坚定。直到一年前，Sarah夫人终于同意让他们两个在一起，并且为他们两个准备了一场婚礼。Bucky正式嫁给了少爷，在他的名字后面正式冠上Rogers的名字。

天有不测风云，人有旦夕祸福。

在半年前的一场车祸中，少爷连人带车坠落悬崖，至今还未找到尸首。在外界都在谣传Rogers家族将要一落千丈的时候Steve少爷出现了，手段刚硬，作风凌厉，很快便打消了外界的质疑声，成为了Rogers家族新的领头人。

当然这些都只是外界公认的事实。事情都只有两面性不是吗。

在悬崖底下找到少爷“尸体”的时候，大家都以为少爷年轻薄命就这样去了，可是Sarah夫人却十分的镇定。当机立断的联系了少爷的主治医生，斯特兰奇医生检查了少爷的伤势之后和Sarah夫人密谈了一段时间，随后又来了一位名为厄斯金的博士和以为被叫做霍华德的先生。少爷的身体被他们运走，没人知道具体发生了什么，也没人知道将要发生什么。直到一个月后，一个和少爷长着一模一样的脸男人来到了庄园，取代了少爷的位置，成为了Rogers家族新的掌权者，一切都在诡异而又顺理成章的进行着。Sarah夫人宣称那个名叫Steve的男人是已经去世的少爷的亲弟弟，一直在国外学习，并且出示了一份亲子鉴定报告，报告显示Steve和Rogers家族的血液匹配程度高达98.9%，Steve的的确确就是Rogers家族的顺位继承人。

是啊，他怎么可能不是家族的继承者。Steve永远都是Rogers家族的正统继承者，因为Steve和少爷根本就是一个人！

Sam不明白，为什么Sarah夫人要这么做——对夫人隐瞒少爷还活着的事实。

看着Bucky日渐消瘦，精神一天比一天差，从小和Stevie一起长大的Sam再也忍不住了，他必须要把实情告诉Bucky。

“Bucky！我接下来说的话你要听清楚，并且永远不要向别人透露！”

Bucky被吓了一跳，自从自己和Stevie结婚以后，Sam就再也没有叫过自己的名字，一直用夫人来称呼自己，现在Sam直呼自己的名字这不禁让Bucky心里发慌。

“其实……其实……事实上……少爷还活着！”Sam吞吞吐吐最终还是告诉了Bucky。

“你说什么？！”Bucky挣扎着从床上坐起来，只觉得眼前发黑，天旋地转。

Sam上前一步扶住Bucky，低声道，“Steve就是少爷……Sarah夫人她……”

黑人管家走后，Bucky再也支撑不住一下子跪坐在床边，抓着质地柔软的床单控制不住的大声哭泣着。他就知道，Stevie绝对不会丢下自己不管的。

“I'm with you till the end of the line.”从来都不是一句空话，那个人从来都是说话算数的。

“其实，少爷在翻车坠崖的当天就被找到了，立即就被送到的医院进行救治，可事实上，在少爷住院的期间没有一个人去医院看望过，外界都传言其实少爷已经在那次事故中去世了，只是为了家族利益才没有对外公布。其实少爷只是秘密接受了手术，那个手术不仅救了少爷的命还改变了少爷的体质，使他的身体变得很强壮，整个人的状态非常的好只是……”Sam欲言又止，面露难色。

可是唯独只有一点。

“他记得庄园里的一切，可是唯独忘记了你”。


	3. Chapter 3

距离受伤事件到现在已经过去很久，Bucky胳膊上的伤也好的差不多了。在这段日子里Bucky一直没有见过Steve，电话打到主宅，得到的回复无一例外都是少爷正在休息。在这段日子里，Bucky想了很多，但总不过都是关于Steve的。  
Steve痛苦到扭曲的表情，颤抖抽搐的身体，苍白的脸色，惨白的嘴唇，以及抓住自己脚踝祈求自己不要离开他的双手，一幕幕如同走马灯一样在Bucky的脑海里循环的播放。可是自己却无法得到关于Steve的任何消息，他还好吗，他的病情怎么样了，他的头还有没有痛，以及他有没有想起来自己。  
Bucky坐立难安，食难下咽，间歇性的干呕，头痛，嗜睡折磨的他痛苦不堪，有时候坐在沙发上就睡着了。小腹还隐隐约约的有酸胀的感觉，上厕所的频率也越来越多，自己的胸部也酸胀的很，好像进行了二次发育一样，变得胀大柔软，轻轻触摸还有疼痛感。身体的不适让Bucky变得日渐消瘦，心理和生理的双重压迫让他整个人的精神状态都变得萎靡不振。  
Bucky看了医生，那个漂亮的红发女医生告诉Bucky，他已经怀孕三个多月了。细细算来，在自己和Steve第一次发生关系之后，这颗小种子就在肚子里安家落户，生根发芽了。  
“你已经怀孕三个月了。”Natasha低头翻看着Bucky的病历，快速的在上面写着什么。语气平静，仿佛一切都理所当然，反倒是Bucky惊讶到出不出话。  
“我……我？怀孕了？”Bucky略带惊讶的语气和惊愕诧异的表情让Natasha感到一阵烦躁。  
又是一个不负责任的人，Natasha头也没抬的瞥了一眼Bucky，残疾，瘦弱，双性人，刚受过伤，对自己怀孕毫不知情，通常这种人都不会留下这个孩子，想到这一点Natasha心里又增添了一丝怒意。  
“已经三个月了，孩子已经有了雏形了，因为你的身体比较特殊，我个人并不建议你打胎，如果你以后还想怀孕，我建议你留下这个孩子，如果你实在不想要，我也可以……”  
“不，我不是这个意思！”Bucky急忙解释，“我只是……我只是……没想到，我还能拥有孩子。这真的是太，太让人……我是说，我很高兴。我幸福到快哭了。”  
Bucky鼻子酸涩，眼眶发红，紧闭着眼睛阻止泪水留下来，可是被泪水沾湿的睫毛早就出卖了他。  
Natasha深吸一口气，“好吧，作为一名孕夫你的第一件事就是要学会如何控制你的情绪，为了你和宝宝的健康着想，你得学会如何保持乐观开朗的心情。”  
Natasha是欣慰的，Bucky作为性少数人群却如此珍惜这个宝宝，听过太多的无奈和借口，如果没有做好迎接新的生命的准备，那为什么还要怀孕。作为布鲁克林中心医院的一名妇产科医生，Natasha看过太多的小生命在自己手中流逝，那些已经初具人形的宝贝们还没有感受过阳光的温暖，还没有闻过花香，还没有听过鸟语，还没有见到这个美丽的世界就被自己的母亲扼杀在了自己的子宫里。  
如此温柔却又如此狠心，一面说着对不起，一面又做着世界上最可怖的事情。并不是所有的人都可以拥有做母亲的权利，有的人从一出生就被剥夺了这项权利，Natasha的眼神暗了暗，一直放在小腹前的左手下意识的紧了紧。  
Bucky的右手抚摸着自己还十分平坦的腹部，眼里满是温柔，这是自己和Steve的孩子啊。是更像Steve一点还是更像自己一点呢，还是更像Steve一点好了，金色的头发，蓝色的眼睛，挺翘的鼻梁，白嫩的肤色，一定是世界上最漂亮，最可爱，最幸福的小孩。  
看着Bucky幸福的样子，Natasha的表情也变得温柔了起来。  
“看你这么幸福，你们一定很恩爱。”Natasha嘴角轻轻上扬，怀孕真的是一件让人感到幸福的事情。  
Bucky摇了摇头，目光低垂，温柔的看着自己的腹部，“他还不知道，我想，他大概也会喜欢宝宝的吧。”  
Bucky略带失落的口吻让Natasha眉头微皱，对宝宝的另一个爸爸的好感度瞬间下降。身为准爸爸，在自己的伴侣需要陪伴的时候却不见他的身影，其中必定有其他的难言之隐。但是无论发生了什么事情，都不应该伤害自己的伴侣，尤其是他都已经怀孕三个月了。  
“你手臂上的伤是怎么回事？”Natasha面色凝重，“他伤害了你？如果是这样，你不用怕，法治社会还轮不到他胡作非为！”  
“啊，不是的，您误会了，这个伤已经好了，是我，是我不小心划伤的，跟他没有关系，这不是Steve的错。”Bucky迅速的捂住自己右臂的伤口，急忙解释，他不想给Steve带来任何的麻烦，更何况自己受伤真的只是自己不小心。更痛苦的人应该是Steve，Bucky心想。  
“不好意思，谢谢您，我真的很好。”意识到自己刚才过于紧张，Bucky深觉抱歉。  
“Natasha，你也可以叫我Nat医生，如果你有任何问题都可以找我。”Natasha递给Bucky一张烫金镶边的名片，那是自己的私人名片。过硬的医生素质告诉Natasha自己不能够过度介入病人的私生活，可是站在个人情感的角度，自己真的没有办法做到对他不管不顾。  
“谢谢。”Bucky接过名片细心的的收好，“我叫James Bucky Rogers，你可以叫我Bucky。”Bucky充满感激的对Natasha笑了笑，太阳折射进屋里，在Bucky的身上投下一片光晕，清风吹过，屋外的梧桐树发出哗啦啦的响声混着几声清脆的鸟叫，一切都是那么的美好。  
“那好，Bucky，今天的会诊就到此结束，需要注意的事项我已经写在了你的病历本上，你虽然有点营养不良，但是宝宝发育的很健康，只要你多多注意，”Natasha晃了晃Bucky的病历本，“我保证你可以顺利的生下一个健康的宝宝。”  
在送走了Natasha以后，Bucky坐在沙发上翻看着Natasha写的医嘱，第一条就让他羞红了脸，因为上面写着：在怀孕前三个月，请务必不要进行性行为。  
特大加粗的字体让Bucky的脸变得通红，明明只是一句简单的医嘱。Bucky深吸一口然后用力的呼出去，似乎这样就能减轻一丝别样的旖旎。  
怀孕以后，Bucky开始注重起自己的饮食起居，严格按照这Natasha的医嘱，小心翼翼的对待Steve给予自己的珍宝。  
“宝宝，你一定要健健康康的出生，我想他一定会特别喜欢你的。”Bucky抚摸着自己的肚子，温柔的和肚子里的宝宝说这话。复古的留声机唱着那首Bucky和Steve的定情之歌。  
Kiss me once then kiss me twice then kiss me once again  
It's been a long long time  
  
…………  
微风带来晴空的温暖，吹散了痛苦的阴霾，带走了无尽的思念，Steve，你是否收到了我对你充满爱的思念？你是否也想我想念你一样思念着我？  
Bucky已经怀孕四个月了，度过前三个月早孕反应的他现在只觉得身心舒畅，孕育一个生命真的很美好，尤其这个新的生命还是Steve赐予自己的，每念及此，Bucky都会觉得自己简直是世界上最幸福的人。  
红房子的那几年让Bucky身心俱损，肉体上的痛苦远不及精神上的折磨。高度刺激的电流从头部传到身体，撕裂了Bucky的身体也击碎了Bucky的灵魂，无数次的失禁，无数次的失去意识，然后又被丢在铁笼里面被管理者们用高压水枪反复冲洗。  
太阳是如此的恩惠，她把自己温暖的爱意洒向人间，无私的照耀着世界上的人们，但是除了Bucky。  
一个人如果从未得到过什么，他也不会有所期待。可是Bucky曾经拥有过，幸福的家庭，温柔的母亲，慈爱的祖母，可爱的妹妹，可是幸福是如此的脆弱。Bucky失去了属于自己的阳光，在肮脏污浊的泥潭里痛苦挣扎受尽折磨，就在他几乎要放弃的时候，steive出现了，那个瘦弱的男人把他从恶徒的手里救了下来，给了Bucky不敢奢求的一切——一个幸福的家庭。  
幸福来的太突然，就像自己从时光老人那里偷来的，时间到了总会付出代价。Bucky一直以为让自己幸福的代价就是失去他的steive，那偷来的短暂幸福随着steive的失踪划伤了一个休止符。对于Bucky来讲steive就是他的一切，不过现在要叫他Steve了，那个经历过死亡后回来的男人成长了，他是如此的优秀耀眼，吸引着所有人的目光。  
英俊的面庞，健硕的身躯，紧致的肌肉，一切都是那么的完美，还有他挺翘的臀部，真的是性感极了。想到这里，Bucky又不自觉的红了脸。冰凉的机械手指接触到自己变红发烫的脸颊，冷热的反差刺激的Bucky身体一颤，Bucky怔住了，只觉得一股湿滑粘腻的感觉在自己下半身蔓延开来，当意识到发生了什么的时候，Bucky如同被煮熟的虾子，整个身体都变得粉嫩滚烫，耳朵更是红到滴血。  
自己仅仅是想到Steve的屁股就湿了。这样Bucky觉得自己淫荡无比，可是股间滑腻黏湿的感觉让Bucky觉得更是空虚。Bucky嘤咛一声躺在沙发上，白嫩的双腿紧紧的摩擦着，白色的内裤挤进肉缝，粗糙的摩擦着自己的阴蒂，泥泞不堪的花穴恬不知耻的收缩着流出了更多粘腻的爱液，浸透了内裤染湿了真丝的睡袍。  
Bucky烦躁的翻身想要压抑住从自己下半身传来的阵阵快感。丝质的睡袍划过自己的身体，Bucky起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。睡袍的腰带被扭动解开，上半身的领口大大剌剌的敞着，挺立的乳尖把睡袍撑起一个凸点，敏感的乳头摩擦着睡袍，一声声若有若无撩人心玄的呻吟声从Bucky嘴里溢出来。  
“呜……啊……怎么会……”Bucky紧紧的夹着双腿，小巧的阴茎挺立着把内裤撑起一个可爱的形状，它性奋的吐出透明的液体把内裤晕湿了一小块。花穴流出的液体顺着股沟流到后穴，原本干涩的后穴在花液的滋润下也一下下的收缩着，似乎在渴望着什么。  
怀孕的缘故，Bucky的乳房变得更加丰满柔软，乳头变大颜色加深，就连乳晕的范围也变大了。饱满敏感的乳头挺立着，就像一颗颗红色的茱萸等待着采撷。  
好像要，好想被触摸，好想被Steve进入，可是Bucky由心至身渴求的人并不在这里，生理的欲望逼迫着Bucky，一丝委屈的泪水挂在眼角，仿佛受了说不出来的委屈。  
“呜！Steve，呜……好想要，好难过……”Bucky觉得自己好像坏掉了，在度过了前三个月的早孕期后，身体仿佛打开了某个奇怪的开关，内裤整天都潮乎乎的，女穴总是会流出一些透明的东西，自己就像一个荡妇似的，时刻准备着被插入。可是Steve已经好久没有到这边来了，一星期前Sam打来了电话，说Steve已经完全恢复了健康，只不过公司的一些事情让他忙得不可开交，已经住在公司半个月了。  
“呜……Steve……”Bucky呻吟着，颤抖着把自己的右手伸向自己的下体。  
Bucky轻颤着拨开花唇，露出里面的脆弱的阴蒂，敏感的花穴有规律的收缩着，挤出了更多透明粘稠的爱液。晶莹的液体顺着会阴流下来，在沙发上留下一片湿滑粘腻的水痕。  
Bucky试探性的把自己的手指伸进甬道，花穴的软肉便如饥似渴的缠了上来，紧紧的裹住了自己的手指，湿热而又粘腻。Bucky的手指轻轻地刺探着，搅动着，一点点的开拓着自己。  
“呜——Steve，Steve……”Bucky忍不住的呜咽着，动情的叫着Steve的名字。  
Bucky难耐的的磨蹭着双腿，紧靠手指完全没有办法得到高潮。Bucky的左手揉捏着自己敏感的阴蒂，右手在自己的花穴里抽插着，耳朵里充满了自己粗重的呼吸声以及从自己花穴传来的粘腻的水声。Bucky涨红着脸，连身体也变成了粉红色，阴湿的白色内裤挂在自己的左脚上，黑色的丝质睡袍半披在身上根本遮挡不住这一室的春光。  
Bucky的双手抽插揉捏的速度越来越快，快感在他的堆叠积聚，Bucky白皙的脚趾紧紧的绷在一起，腿部肌肉剧烈的颤动着，在自己粗重的喘息声中颤抖着达到了第一次高潮。  
可是还不够，完全不够，想要更多，想要Steve的亲吻，想要Steve的触碰，想要Steve充满情欲的眼神。  
嫣红的女穴恬不知耻的的收缩着，透明粘腻的爱液不断的流出，挂在翘挺的臀部，粉嫩的阴茎依然挺立着，前列腺液沾湿了腹部和柱身。Bucky机械的撸动着自己的阴茎，手指时不时的划过敏感的头部，更多的液体从马眼流出，下半身愈发的湿滑粘腻。可是，无论怎么撸动抚慰却依旧无法达到高潮，就像火山喷发之前的积郁，明明就差那临门一脚却怎么也无法从量变达到质变。  
Bucky略带委屈的嘤咛一声，失落的侧身，股间逐渐变凉的爱液提醒着他——Steve不在身边的是事实。  
Bucky躺在沙发上睡着了，怀孕人总是很容易就犯困嗜睡。迷迷糊糊之中，Bucky感觉自己被人亲吻，湿滑的舌头舔舐了几下自己嘴唇，然后灵活的深入自己的口腔里面，色情的搅动着发出粘腻的水声。直到Bucky被亲到微微缺氧，脸色发红，才转而清醒过来。  
“Steve？”湿润的蓝绿色眼睛难以置信的眨了两下，粉嫩的舌头下意识的舔了舔已经被眼前罪魁祸首亲吻到艳红欲滴的嘴唇。  
“是你吗？还是我的错觉？”Bucky的右手轻轻的摩挲着Steve的脸颊，下一秒就被Steve捉住温柔的印下一吻，一个湿热滚烫的吻让Bucky瞬间红了眼眶。  
“Steve……真好……”Bucky低头不想让Steve看到自己的眼泪，可略带哭腔的口吻暴露了他此刻的心情。  
Steve托着Bucky的臀部把他抱了起来，Bucky惊呼一声，死死地搂住了Steve的脖子，这一举动非常完美的取悦到了对方，Steve嘴角上扬，眼角是掩盖不住的笑意。  
“不想摔倒就夹紧我。”Steve咬了一下Bucky的耳唇，在他的耳边温柔而又色情的说着让人浮想联翩的话。湿热的气息喷洒在耳根处，Bucky只觉得全身酥麻，腰肢发软，就连手臂的力量都被卸掉了一半。Bucky的双腿紧紧的缠绕在Steve健硕的腰部，整个上半身紧密的贴在Steve的身上，滚烫的脸颊贴在Steve的肩头，整个人就像一直树懒熊一样挂在Steve的身上。  
肩膀上传来的热度让Steve低笑出声，他的小猫咪害羞了。胸腔的共振让Bucky觉得自己的身体都被Steve的笑声震麻了，自己只能更加用力的抱住他，以免自己和宝宝真的摔倒。想到肚子里的这个属于自己和Steve的小生命，Bucky心里就充满了对未来的幸福期冀。  
“Steve，我……我怀……”Bucky看着自己已经稍稍隆起的腹部，略带纠结。  
“宝贝不要说其他的，你都做好准备了，我们难道不应该先干正事儿吗，嗯？我的男孩。”  
Steve的手掌灵活的揉捏着Bucky的臀部，残留在女穴里的爱液顺着Bucky臀部流了下来，沾湿了Steve的双手。  
“看来不仅仅是我想你了，我的宝贝也想我想的紧呢。”Steve的一只手色情的探进Bucky的下半身，轻车熟路的找到了那个隐藏在花唇中的凸起，灵活的揉捏着。  
“原来宝贝自己在家的时候都不穿内裤的，这么湿润是想着我自慰过了吗？嗯？告诉我，我想听你亲口说出来，宝贝。”Steve突然用力的揉搓了一下敏感的的阴蒂，Bucky身体颤抖着，隐秘的花穴里流出了更多湿热粘滑的液体。  
Bucky把脸埋在Steve的胸口，脸色涨红，嘴唇嗫嚅着，一时之间不知如何是好。  
“告诉我，宝贝，说出来你会得到你想要的。”如同撒旦一般蛊惑着天使坠入地狱，Steve蛊惑着Bucky说出自己内心最真实的想法，明知道有一些话开口以后便无法挽回，可是Bucky还是说了出来。  
“是，是的，我好想你，Steve！我想着你自摸了。”Bucky委屈的哭了出来，他真的是太想念Steve的怀抱了，想念到仅仅是说出来“我想你”这句话就会激动到哭出来。“可是……可是……可是你不要我了……你不记得我了……我明明……”  
Bucky委屈的趴在Steve的肩膀上哭了出来，诉说着自己对Steve的思念。  
“小傻瓜，对不起让你等久了。”Steve温柔的在Bucky的头顶印下一吻，“以后不会了，我会满足你，让你的身体里面充满我的精液，把你淫荡的小嘴全部喂饱，流出的不再是委屈的泪水，而是我爱你的精液。”  
Steve抱着Bucky回到了卧室，那个曾经属于Bucky和自己所谓的哥哥的卧室。乱伦背德的快感让Steve的老二越发的精神。Bucky的顺从让Steve的心情大好，对方的的赤裸坦诚更是自己的占有欲爆炸式增长。  
Steve把Bucky放在床上，扯开毫无遮挡作用的睡袍，Steve赤裸坦诚的眼神让Bucky的脸变得更加滚烫，整个人仿佛煮熟的虾子一般。Bucky下意识的想要蜷缩起来自己的身体，却被Steve制止了。  
“我们更亲密的事情都做过了，你现在才开始害羞是不是有点晚了。”Steve说着便一口含住了Bucky的乳头，舌头灵活的舔弄着乳房，舌尖间或戳弄这Bucky的乳孔，过多的刺激让Bucky下意识的推搡着Steve。自从怀孕以来，自己的乳房变得越来越敏感，尤其是乳孔部分，大概是为了后期哺乳做准备，逐渐涨开的乳头被Steve的舌头舔舐着，灵活的打着花活，急剧累积的快感把Bucky逼出了眼泪。  
“不要，Steve不要这样，啊！”Steve含住Bucky的乳头在自己的牙齿之间轻轻的摩擦，酥麻疼痛的感觉直接让Bucky叫出了声。Bucky只觉下半身涌出一股热流，花穴抽搐着提醒着Bucky一个事实——自己仅仅是被Steve玩弄乳头就达到了高潮。  
Steve抹了一把淫水揩在Bucky白嫩的大腿内侧，“Good boy，你做的很棒。”Steve亲吻着Bucky的身体，在亲吻到小腹的时候更是连续亲吻了好几下。  
Bucky抚摸着Steve的头发，在心里默默的和宝宝说着话，“宝宝，如果爸爸知道你的存在肯定会高兴的，他会很爱你的。”  
“呜！Steve，你……！”Bucky呜咽一声。  
“这种时候了还在发呆？”Steve的手指突然伸进了Bucky的女穴，略带侵略性的在里面搅弄抽插着。  
Steve感受着Bucky紧致湿热的甬道热情的包裹住自己的手指，小穴里的软肉自觉的吮吸着，Steve手指弯曲在花穴里面抠挖戳弄着，时不时的故意划过敏感的的G点，惹得Bucky浑身颤抖，流出了更多的爱液，糊了Steve一手。  
“Bucky尝尝你自己的味道。”Steve把自己的手指从甬道里面抽出来携一抹液体塞进了Bucky的嘴里，Bucky无意识的舔舐着Steve的手指，大脑里一片空白。体内感到一阵空虚，不自觉的摩擦起自己的双腿。  
“不要着急，We can do this all day.My Good boy。”Steve低头亲吻着Bucky，来不及咽下的涎水从嘴角滑落，Bucky下意识的伸出舌头去舔舐，却被Steve捉住了舌头。Bucky自觉的用舌头舔弄着Steve的手指，就像一个虔诚的殉道者。  
Steve眼神一暗，抽出自己的手指，大拇指反复的摩擦着Bucky的湿漉漉的嘴唇，“宝贝，你可真的是出乎我的意料。”  
Steve拉起来Bucky，让他跪在自己的身前。Bucky的屁股挺翘着，腰部下沉，弯出一个性感的弧度，大腿上还流着透明的淫液。Steve捏着Bucky的美人沟下巴感叹到，“你真的是个尤物，你让我为你发疯。”  
Bucky拉下Steve的内裤，硬挺的二老一下子就弹跳了出来，充满着雄性的侵略气息的阴茎上面流出一些透明的前列腺液，Bucky抚慰着筋络分明的柱身，抬眼正好对上Steve充满欲望的眼眸，鬼使神差的，如同被鬼魅蛊惑一般，Bucky伸出舌头舔了一下头部。  
“啊！”Steve轻叹一声，Bucky更加卖力的舔舐着Steve的阴茎。  
Bucky努力的藏起自己的牙齿以确保不会磕碰到柱身，舌头舔舐着柱身，口腔里满是Steve的味道。Bucky努力的吞咽着Steve的阴茎，甚至强忍着干呕的不适感去给Steve做深喉。  
“哦，宝贝，你今天真热情，一定是忍了很久了吧，是我的错，今天绝对满足你。”Steve掐住Bucky的下颌骨，把自己的阴茎从Bucky的嘴里退了出来。  
Bucky满脸通红的看着Steve，眼睛亮晶晶的，不自觉的舔着自己的嘴唇，这一切在Steve看来是如此色情性感，自己的老二硬的发疼。  
Steve抬起来Bucky的右腿，让淫靡的花穴暴露在自己的视线之下，艷红的小穴收缩着，无声的邀请着Steve的进入。  
Steve的阴茎在花唇外侧来回的磨蹭着，每次碰到穴口的时候，Bucky都会身体发颤，“求我，Bucky说要我进来，我会满足你的，宝贝，我真的好爱你。”  
“求你……求求你，进来吧……啊，呃……”Bucky听话的开口恳求，话音未毕，Steve便插了进来。穴壁的嫩肉迅速的缠绕包裹住Steve的阴茎，Steve大力的抽插着，爱液被拍打起泡，房间里充斥着淫靡的水声和粗重充满情欲的喘息声。  
Bucky感受着Steve的火热在自己的身体里进进出出，就连柱身上的经络都能清晰的感觉到。耳边传来Steve一声又一声充满占有欲的告白“我爱你，Bucky，你是我的，你只能是我的。”  
由心至身被心爱之人占有的感觉让Bucky再一次感受到了到了遗失已久的安全感。  
“我是你的，Steve，但是你要轻一点啊，宝宝……啊……有，有宝宝。”Bucky口齿不清的说着，一句简短的话都说不利索。  
Steve突然停了下来，吃惊的看着Bucky，“你说你怀孕了？”  
“是的，已经四个月了，你来摸摸他。”Bucky拉着Steve的手放在自己的腹部，“Steve，这是我们两个人的孩子。”  
Steve颤抖着抚摸着Bucky的腹部，已经四个月的宝宝似乎感受到了父亲的抚摸，竟然动了一下。  
“Steve，你感受到了吗？他刚才动了一下，Natasha说宝宝16周以后就会有胎动了，会动的宝宝才是健康的，Steve，他一定很健康，像你一样会长的很健壮的……Steve？”Steve低垂着头，看不出来一丝愉快的样子，Bucky心里一下子不安起来。  
“你要是不喜欢他也没关系的，我和宝宝会一起离开，宝宝是我的，你没有权利……”Bucky不安的解释着，仅仅是想到Steve不喜欢肚子里的宝宝，心里就一阵抽痛。  
“不是的，Bucky！我只是很高兴，我太开心了，我竟然要当爸爸了。”Steve抱着Bucky的双手轻轻的颤抖着，后背的肌肉紧绷着。“谢谢你，Bucky。”  
Bucky跨坐在Steve的身上，温柔的回抱住Steve，安抚性的抚摸着他的头发，拍着他的脊背。明明硬挺的阴茎还塞在自己的体内，此时此刻却变得像个小孩子一样。  
Steve双臂用力，Bucky只觉得一阵旋转，自己和Steve的体位变成了骑乘式。Bucky感觉到埋在体内的阴茎还在不断的变大，加之处于上位者的体位让阴茎进的更加深，Bucky不安的趴在Steve胸口，“Steve，不要这样，我……”  
“别害怕，我会陪着你的，今天奖励你，让你自己动。”  
Bucky手足无措的望着Steve，轻轻地晃动着自己的身子。失去了Steve的掌控，这让Bucky十分没有安全感。Bucky低头索吻，Steve温柔的回应着他，宽厚的手掌划过Bucky的腰背，最后落在翘挺的臀部，色情的揉捏着。  
“Steve，求你动一动，我……我没有力气了……”Bucky趴在Steve的耳边糯糯的说着，一下又一下的喘息着，呼出的热气喷洒在Steve的脸颊处，Bucky只觉得体内的阴茎又大了不止一圈。  
“你……你怎么……”Bucky气结。  
“怎么又大了是么？因为我现在操的不是别人，是我最爱的Bucky啊，Bucky做我的伴侣好不好，成为Steve Rogers的灵魂伴侣。”  
“已经是了。我早就是你的了，Steve，求你不要再离开我了。”  
“不会的，I'm with you till the end of the line，Bucky”  
床幔轻摇，天鹅交颈，夜还很长。  
下雨了，雨点淅淅沥沥的落在玻璃窗上，花园里的玫瑰花在风雨的洗礼下变得愈发的鲜艳夺目。  
“steive……不要走……”  
看着床上依旧在睡梦中的Bucky，Steve面色低沉若有所思，蓝色的眼眸里映着Bucky的睡颜。Steve给Bucky塞了塞滑落的薄被，手指轻轻地摩挲着自己印在脖颈处的吻痕，轻柔的在Bucky的额头印下一吻，“早安，Bucky，你和宝宝都是我的。steive只不过是一条可怜虫罢了，终有一天你会彻底的忘记他，爱上我。”

**Author's Note:**

> 突然迷上了嫂子文，我觉得我还可以写一章。


End file.
